Happy Birthday Isabella
Introduction This is the first portal created in Horror Portals! Happy Birthday Isabella! or HBI for short. Storyline You celebrate your friend, Isabella's, 19th birthday! When things take a turn when Isabella's Step-Mom comes in. During midnight, Isabella's best friend (Amber) reports that she's gone missing! Will you save Isabella? Or will you disappear without any traces like her? Endings for Happy Birthday Isabella! No Escape - Normal Ending By far, this is the easiest ending to get. * When you get to the forest get logs for the fire. * Under any circumstances DO NOT get the Jerry Can/Gasoline Can if you see it. * Try not to be killed by the murderer, this is very important as you need to survive. * If you have survived the murderer, go to the Pond in time, as you will die if you run out of time. * Do not sleep in the Dad's tent. If you do The Doll will kill you, sleep in Amber's tent. * You MUST follow the blood trail, because going to the Pond kills you. * You are half way through! Now, do the obby and try not to die! * Hide somewhere before time runs out. (Click a green spot) * You are out! Run to the roads before you die! Congrats, you have gotten the Normal Ending! Happy Birthday Isabella! - Tea Party Ending This is one of the easy endings to get. * Get to the forest and get the logs for the fire. * DO NOT get the Jerry Can/Gasoline Can if you see it. * Do not let the murderer kill you. * If you survived, go to the Pond in time, you'll die if time ran out. * Do not sleep in Dad's tent, sleep in Amber's. * Follow the blood trail, going to the Pond kills you. * Half way through! Do the obby because you will die if you wait. * Hide! Click a spot to hide there before time runs out! * You're out! Run to back to the house! Congrats, you got the Tea Party Ending! New acquaintances - Pond Ending This is also one of the easy endings to get! * Of course, go to the forest and get logs for the fire! * Still, DO NOT get the Jerry Can/Gasoline Can if you see it. * Uh oh, the murderer is here! Do not let them kill you! * If you have survived, go to the Pond before time runs out. * Do not sleep in Dad's tent as his tent will kill you, go to Amber's tent. * Follow the blood trail, the Pond kills you. * Alright, half way! Do the obby because the void will kill you if you wait! * You have to hide, click a green spot to hide, remember to hide before the time runs out! * You're out! Run to the Pond! Congrats, you have the Pond Ending! Home Sweet Home! - Secret Ending I rate this ending medium because it is rare! * Go to the forest and get logs for the fire. * This time, get the Jerry Can/Gasoline Can! This can be seen beside logs but quite rare! * Murderer's back! Run! Don't die! * If you have survived the murderer, go to the Pond, you die when you run out of time. * Don't sleep in the Dad's tent! Sleep in Amber's tent. * Follow the blood trail and do not go to the Pond! * Okay, half way! Quickly, do the obby! * Hide somewhere! (Click one of the green spots to hide) * You are out! Run back to roads! If you made it all the way here then congrats! You got the Secret Ending! Badges for Happy Birthday Isabella When you get all the badges you get the Isabella Doll pet! (Met the creators badge not included) Followed the pond trail Badge! * Follow the pond trail instead of the blood trail! * Make it to the pond on time! Followed the blood trail Badge! * Follow the blood trail instead of the pond trail! * Make it to the house on time! Slept in Amber's Tent Badge! * Sleep in Amber's tent! Slept in DOLL Tent Badge! * Sleep in Dad's tent! Jumpscared Badge! * Sleep in Dad's Tent. * Failed to go to Pond in time. * Followed Pond trail instead of blood trail. Meet creators badge! * Met DrDarkMatter in game * Met Jixxio in game! *Met Sakther in game! Characters Category:Guides